


We'll just have to figure it out again

by TabbyWolf



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Implied demisexual Rex, Oral Sex, Rebels reunion, Reunion Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Rex is nervous to see Ahsoka again, but she's happy to see him again
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	We'll just have to figure it out again

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit longer and there's smut, hope you guys like it

Rex sat on the couch in the Ghost. He had tried to teach Ezra some better strategies in Dejarik and then had proceeded to win against the padawan for almost the entire trip back. Soon, Ezra had gotten enough of it and had "needed to practice his lightsaber forms", which, judging by the eye roll Kanan had given him, was just an excuse to stop getting beaten at Dejarik. Sabine had sat next to him, cleaning her blaster. They had talked a little about weapons but had soon fallen into amicable silence.

If he was honest with himself, he was still a bit unsure about leaving his brothers and joining the rebellion. Wolffe and Gregor had offered to help them out, but they only wanted to give them information and didn't want to join the rebellion fully. He had. He wanted to see Ahsoka again.

But now that he was actually on his way to her, he was getting nervous. Would things be different between them now that he was 30 years older? And there was still a chance she had found someone new.

Suddenly, Rex felt the gentle shake of the Ghost docking to another ship and Hera came out of the cockpit. "We're here," she said.

"Right," Rex said. "I suppose she’s been expecting me."

"Actually, she isn't," Hera said.

Rex looked down at his boots.

"No, it's not like that. It's just that we can only send a limited amount of data over the Fulcrum line before we need to regenerate new encryption keys. And we had already given her our report before you changed your mind. Just bringing you here would be faster than sending her a message. So you can be a surprise."

"Alright," he said. "Let's hope she takes it well."

"Is there any reason she wouldn't?" Hera asked. "She seemed very positive about you. She told us you were one of her closest friends."

_Friends. Right,_ he thought. But he could deal with this. He'd just aim for friends and let her decide where to go from there. "Alright then, You should go first."

"Alright," Hera said as her astromech mumbled something Rex couldn't make out. It was probably an insult or a complaint, judging by the droid's tone.

The Ghost crew walked into the other ship. Rex took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down, just like he used to do before battles. _Aim for just friends, see where she wants to take it,_ he thought.

He followed them. They turned the corner. They split, revealing her to him.

She was beautiful. Her stripes had changed, growing into nexu-like stripes. She was taller now, and looked much more intimidating in a positive way.

"Commander," he said as he got into parade rest. She walked over to him as if she were curious about him. "You got old."

"Had to happen sometime, Rex," she said, smiling at him.

Her eyes searched his face, and he watched her curiously. Then, she launched herself into his arms.

He started at that. She was heavier now, and he hadn't expected her to throw her full weight into the hug (even though he know she always hugged like that). She relaxed into the hug and he wrapped his arms around her, putting them on her upper back.

"I'm glad you're still alive," he said as he held her close.

She let go and his hands slipped down her sides as she pulled out of the embrace. "You too."

He let his hands linger on her hips for a fraction of a second. She didn't protest, but he had to let go to avoid explaining the previous nature of their relationship. Still, he gave her a warm smile.

"Well I wouldn't be, if it weren't for these guys," he said, gesturing to the Ghost crew.

"Thank you," she said, "For trusting my _friend_."

Something about the tone she used when she said _friend_ was off, which confused him even more.

Kanan scoffed. "It wasn't easy."

Rex glared at the Jedi.

Kanan looked a little more resigned when he said, "It's still not."

"Nothing worth doing ever is," Ahsoka said, with the usual Jedi vagueness.

She turned around and Rex followed her to what he assumed would be a meeting without question, happy to just be with her again.

* * *

Rex had been looking at her a bit too much the entire meeting. He had kept it professional, of course. He had introduced himself to some of the Rebellion's leaders at her request (meeting Senator Organa had been especially intimidating and confusing. Rex had known that he was in favor of giving the clones rights after the war, but to hear a Senator be so relieved to have him back had been unexpected.)

Still, now the meeting was over and the holos were closing. The other leaders were leaving and he realized he didn't know what to do. He had been practically made a General instantly, just based on experience. He had protested, since this was way too big of a promotion to give so easily. They had agreed to let him keep his old rank from the GAR, but he felt that they wanted him to take on more responsibility even though he didn't feel like he would make a good General. He somehow has a feeling he’d still somehow be treated as one though.

"Come with me," Ahsoka said. He nodded and followed her to what appeared to be living quarters. She was probably showing him to his new quarters then. She opened the door and gestured for him to walk inside.

He looked around. It was large, by GAR standards at least, but there were a few things off about the place. There was a large bag in the corner, big enough to fit all the personal items in the room inside. There were a few of them, most notably a spare set of armor that looked identical to what he saw Ahsoka finally wear.

The smell was also familiar. The room smelled like Ahsoka's quarters. He had remembered the smell from all the nights he had spent there during the last few months she had been a Jedi, and on the way to Mandalore after she had returned. After that they had still spent the nights together, but never in her quarters again. Then, he realized she might have the same intentions again.

Still, he had to play it cool. If he was wrong he would make it awkward between them instantly and he didn't want to risk that. Besides, she was never subtle in her advances. If she wanted him too, he'd know.

"What do you think?” she asked.

"You have really nice quarters," he told her honestly.

"Do you want them?" she asked.

"I uhm... I wouldn't want to kick you out of yours," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I wasn't planning on leaving," she said.

"Ah..." he said, unsure how to proceed from here. She was gorgeous and he wanted her badly, but her friendship was more important to him than getting his rocks off, and it had been almost 15 years since he had last made love to her. If she even considered it making love. Their relationship had always been weird. They had been good friends since the battle of Christophisis, and slowly they had gotten more physical after she'd turned 16. He lost his virginity to her when she was 17. He hadn't really wanted any other woman, since unlike his brothers he simply wasn't attracted to anyone from just their looks. He never had the right label for it, but he had been fine with watching the AT-TE while Wolffe and Gregor went home with random women.

"So... Do you want to share?" she asked.

"If you want to," he said. "I mean I could share with someone else too, if you prefer keeping your quarters to yourself..."

She immediately closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. He startled at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed into the kiss. So it was going there. Nice.

"Ah, so it's like this," he said as he touched her sides softly.

"Yeah. I've missed you," she sighed. "Your beard feels weird though."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I hope I can still live up to your expectations. It's been a while."

"I haven't really had time for anyone else either," she admitted, "So I'm a little rusty as well."

"We'll just have to figure it out again," he said, before kissing her forehead.

"Your beard," she giggled.

"Do you want to feel it between your legs?" he teased.

"Yes," she said, and she immediately went for the clasps of his cuirass. The armour came off as easily as it did all those years ago. He had missed her so much. HE tried to get her chestplate off, but hers was harder to remove, since the armour was unfamiliar to him.

"Maybe I should do that himself," she said as she already started taking off her plates. He followed her example to save her the trouble.

When her plates had been removed, she immediately started pulling off his shirt. He let her, even though he was a little self-conscious about his body now. He had gained a little over 10 kg and he had gotten 30 years older, while she was still in her prime.

She didn't hesitate though, and her hands were all over him and her lips were on his. She started pushing him into her bunk, which was still unmade like hers always was.

While he laid down, she continued undressing. He watched her lustfully as her clothes came off. She had matured even more since the last time they had hooked up.

She was naked now, and she crawled over him. She kissed him and he grabbed her breasts, which filled his hands nicely. She moaned into his mouth. Soon after, she broke the kiss and moved further up his body, hovering over his face. He could tell she was pretty wet already, so he leaned up and put his lips to her clit and started eating her out, holding her thighs tightly. She ground her hips into his face hungrily. He increased his tempo and gently sucked on her clit as she rode his face, moaning steadily.

Then, she came. He licked her clit through her orgasm, letting her ride out the waves as she always did.

She got up and kissed his forehead. He tried to lean up to kiss her, but she moved to the foot end and started opening his pants.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Maybe I should shower first. I hadn’t showered after hunting those Joopa all day."

"It's fine," she said as she opened his pants and touched him through his underwear. "I was a little sweaty too."

"Okay," Rex said as he watched her pull his cock from his pants. Before he could say anything else she had already taken him into her mouth

He groaned in appreciation as she sucked his dick gently. In response, he reached down and grabbed both her lekku, rubbing them between his fingers. She moaned appreciatively, and he felt the vibrations of it all the way up to his spine. She was still freakishly good at this, and he was on the edge already.

Then, just as he had expected, she let go. She usually didn't let him come from oral, she'd still want him inside of her.

"How do you want to do this?" she asked.

"Just sit on me," he said. "Please."

Before he could even process what was happening, she had crawled over him and had him pinned down by the shoulders. In response, he grabbed her hips and tried to push her down onto his throbbing cock.

She got the hint and grabbed it, guiding it inside of her. He sighed in delight and started thrusting into her weakly as she rolled her hips into his.

"I've missed you so much," he said as he moved his hands to her waist and sat up, bringing his face level to her neck as she kept grinding into him. He kissed her neck and breasts and buried his face in her chest. "You're so good."

She just kissed him on the forehead in response. Somehow, that gentle gesture was what sent him over the edge. His hips stuttered as he came inside of her, filling her up as her walls contracted around him, signaling that she had come as well.

After they were done riding out their orgasms, Ahsoka pressed her forehead to his. He leaned into her, still panting. 

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she told him.

And just then, all of his doubts about joining the Rebellion were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think


End file.
